


As the World comes to an end

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Feelings, Feels, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Post Battle of Five Armies, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo si gira di scatto, gli occhi pieni di lacrime. È rimasto per ore accartocciato contro la parete in attesa di un segno di vita da parte di Thorin, e adesso che la sua voce gli accarezza le orecchie, roca e spezzata, non è certo che il suo cuore possa continuare a battere a lungo senza fargli troppo male. Gli gattona vicino, sforzandosi di non tirare su col naso come un bambino, lanciando un’occhiata rapida a Gandalf prima di osar rivolgere la parola al Nano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the World comes to an end

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'X-fandom. King and Lionheart in questo fandom è over-abused ma le regole sono regole.   
> Sì, c'è Thorin che schiatta.  
> Tanto lo sappiamo tutti come va a finire.   
> *se ne va piagnendo*

_As the world comes to an end  
I’ll be here to hold your hand  
‘cause you’re my King and I’m your lionheart_

_King and Lionheart - Of Monster and Men_

 

“Mi dispiace.”  
Bilbo si gira di scatto, gli occhi pieni di lacrime. È rimasto per ore accartocciato contro la parete in attesa di un segno di vita da parte di Thorin, e adesso che la sua voce gli accarezza le orecchie, roca e spezzata, non è certo che il suo cuore possa continuare a battere a lungo senza fargli troppo male. Gli gattona vicino, sforzandosi di non tirare su col naso come un bambino, lanciando un’occhiata rapida a Gandalf prima di osar rivolgere la parola al Nano.  
“Thorin, non-“ Si blocca, trattenendo un singhiozzo, mentre le sue mani piccole cercano quelle di Thorin, ne riescono a stringere a malapena una, mentre se la porta al petto e ci sfrega il naso. Le dita nel nano si muovono sul suo viso, le nocche ruvide che accarezzano la pelle umida delle sue guance. Bilbo sente il cuore stringersi, quando finalmente ha il coraggio di alzare il volto e incrociare lo sguardo di Thorin – stanco, spento, segnato da occhiaie troppo profonde per essere di buon auspicio. Vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ma il sorriso di Thorin è disarmante, e non fa altro che peggiorare la sua già precaria situazione.  
“Accetta le mie scuse.”  
Sa che non è una richiesta, sa che è un ordine come sono stati ordini tutti quelli che gli ha impartito fino a quando le loro strade non si sono divise e incrociate ancora davanti a un letto che di letto non ha proprio nulla. Bilbo annuisce, inerme – cosa potrebbe fare? Con che cuore potrebbe negargli una cosa simile, adesso che sembra sul punto di andarsene per sempre? Annuisce, piano, stando ben attento a non lasciar scappare nemmeno una lacrima.   
“Tu accetta le mie.”  
Ed è sicuro che non sarà capace di dire altro per giorni.   
Thorin sorride, fa un cenno con il capo, e lascia che la sua testa ricada sul cuscino di paglia con un tonfo morbido. E quando il respiro si fa pesante per un istante, prima di acquietarsi per sempre, Bilbo si inchina, gli stringe la mano con forza e gli lascia un bacio sulla fronte sporca di sudore e sangue.  
L’urlo di dolore che segue, è sicuro che non lo dimenticherà mai nessuno.


End file.
